


Love-Struck Fools

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Short & Sweet, Sweet Edward Nygma, ed is a morning person, ed keeps finishing oswald's sentences, oswald is going to kill ed's alarm clock, oswald is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: “Have a good day at work”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Love-Struck Fools

Oswald woke up to the incessant beeping of Ed’s alarm clock, and if Ed wasn’t so fond of the alarm clock because it was green (Why was that the reason Ed liked it?) then Oswald would throw that alarm clock out the window.

However, when he went to do just that, damn the consequences, he’ll buy another one, Ed had already gotten up and turned it off. Oswald slumped back against his pillow and groaned. He’ll get it next time. “Good morning!” Ed chirped, and Oswald wanted to cry as the taller man yanked the windows open. How could someone be so awake in the morning? He covered his eyes with his hands and rolled over.

“We have work today, Mr. Mayor,” Ed purred and Oswald felt a smile tug at his lips before he forced it into a frown.

“My first declaration as mayor today is to get rid of mornings,” he grumbled into his pillow, and Ed laughed.

“Then good afternoon!” Ed called as he left the room, presumably going downstairs to eat breakfast. Oswald listened to his footsteps fade away before he sat up slowly.

Grabbing a plain cane meant for the mansion only, and wandering towards the dining room, he found Ed slathering an insane amount of jam on his toast. Oswald chose to crinkle his nose but say nothing.

“I made you toast as well,” Ed smiled at Oswald from his seat and Oswald found himself grinning like a love-struck fool back, especially when he turned his head and saw his toast with significantly less jam. His boyfriend knew him well.

Ed finished eating before Oswald did, and while he was sipping his coffee, he watched his lanky lover get dressed for the day.

“That suit again?” Oswald asked as Ed put on a dark green suit that was almost black.

“It’s so hard to find any green suits around here, they all have to be specifically tailored,” Ed replied distractedly, fiddling with his tie.

“I’ll order you another one,” Oswald promised compulsively, and Ed laughed again.

“You already have, they’ll be finished with it within the week.” Oswald flushed and hurried up finishing his coffee so he could abscond.

Darting up to his room and putting on his own suit, he heard Ed enter his room as he put on some eyeliner.

“I’m ready to go, how much more time do you need?” Ed asked from outside the bathroom.

“Just five more minutes!” Oswald called back, finishing up his eyeliner. “I just need my-”

“Fancy cane?” Ed stuck his arm into the bathroom, holding the cane Oswald had for business and going outside in general. He wiggling it enticingly and Oswald grinned and took it from him.

“Do you have-”

“The car keys?” Ed finished his question again, holding up the keys. He grinned widely.

The pair headed to the front door and Ed leaped forward to hold the door open for Oswald.

“Have a good day at work, Mr. Mayor,” he said cheekily and kissed Oswald on the cheek.

Oswald laughed and grabbed his secretary’s hand.

“You too, Ed” he chuckled.


End file.
